fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 162
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass Hotels richtig toll sind? ------------------------------------------ Panisch lief sie die spärlich beleuchtete Straße entlang, dabei keuchte sie laut und konnte auch nicht mehr die Kraft aufbringen, um nach Hilfe zu rufen. Ihr langes, wallendes Haar hüpfte beim Laufen auf und ab und als sie in eine Seitengasse einbog, blieb sie dort stehen, die Hände auf die stechende Seite gepresst. Angestrengt lauschte sie, ob sie die Schritte ihres Verfolgers hören konnte. Als sie nichts vernahm, spähte sie vorsichtig aus der Gasse heraus, auf die menschenleere Straße. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, es war das Grinsen eines Jägers, der seine Beute bald einsacken könne. Seine Augen waren auf die Frau geheftet, sie sah ihn nicht, sie würde nicht wissen, was sie schlussendlich getötet hatte. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm gewissermaßen Freude und ließ sein Grinsen noch breiter werden. Dann tat er einen Schritt nach vor und stürzte vom Hausdach in die Tiefe auf die Frau zu, die ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Die Lache aus Blut verbreitete sich langsam in der engen Gasse. Der Jäger betrachtete die Leiche der Frau mit Genugtuung und strich sich mit seiner blutverschmierten Hand das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Dann bückte er sich zu dem noch warmen Körper hinunter um den Kopf abzutrennen, dieser würde ihm schließlich die Belohnung einbringen. Doch er hielt inne, bevor er überhaupt das lange Messer aus seinem Mantel gezogen hatte. Er fühlte, dass er nicht alleine war, jemand war hier. Zwar konnte er ihn nicht sehen oder hören, jedoch... „Guten Abend“, ertönte die Stimme, als der Jäger sich aufrichtete um mit dem Messer auf die Person zu zielen, die plötzlich am anderen Ende der Gasse stand. „Wer bist du?“, fragte er angriffslustig den Neuankömmling, der komplett in Schwarz gehüllt war, während sein Gesicht von einer lachenden Maske verdeckt war. „Das tut nicht wirklich etwas zur Sache“, war die Antwort des Maskenträgers, der sich nun langsam auf die Leiche und den Mörder zubewegte, „Ich wurde nur ebenfalls auf diese Frau angesetzt und wollte mir eigentlich ihr Kopfgeld holen“ „Hm... warte, ich kenn dich doch, du bist dieser Neue von dem Alle reden“, fing der Mann an, ohne das Messer dabei sinken zu lassen, „Schwarzer Mantel und Maske, ja genau, du sollst ein ziemliches Arbeitstier sein. Wie war noch gleich dein Name? Gay?“ „Der Name ist Guy“, war die Antwort des Maskenträgers und man konnte deutlich einen beleidigten Ton vernehmen. Jedoch kümmerte das den Jäger nicht, er hatte keine Angst, sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen, hätte er bestimmt die Oberhand. „Du sagtest, du wurdest auch auf diese Frau angesetzt? Ich nehme an, du bist jetzt furchtbar böse auf mich, weil ich dir zuvor gekommen bin“, meinte der Mörder, bückte sich ein weiteres Mal zu der Leiche hinab und trennte nun endlich den Kopf ab, „Aber hier“, er warf Guy den Kopf der Frau zu, „Das Geld interessiert mich sowieso nicht. Akzeptiere es einfach als Wertschätzung meinerseits, dass du die Eier hast, dich mir zu offenbaren, obwohl ich dir eigentlich weitaus überlegen bin“ „Vielen Dank, aber es würde mir missfallen, wenn Sie mit einer falschen Einschätzung von sich selbst fortgehen würden. Ich bin Ihnen keineswegs unterlegen, ich bin Ihnen während Ihrer gesamten Mission gefolgt...“ „Und warum hast du dir dann nicht einfach das Mädchen gekrallt? Ich hab mir ja schließlich ziemlich viel Zeit gelassen“, unterbrach ihn der Blutverschmierte, „Im Nachhinein kann das jeder behaupten!“, fügte er noch an und wandte sich schon zum Gehen. „Sie waren zweimal versucht sich eine Zigarette anzustecken“, sagte Guy plötzlich monoton, worauf der Mann geschockt innehielt. Es stimmte, zweimal wäre er beinahe in seine Manteltasche gefahren und hätte sich eine Zigarette angesteckt, jedoch hatte er es nicht getan, da ihm das Rauchen während Missionen bereits mehrere Male Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte. Aber wie konnte dies dieser Typ wissen, hatte er ihn tatsächlich beobachtet? Aber wieso hatte er ihn dann nicht bemerkt? Allmählich wurde ihm dieser Maskierte unheimlich. „Aber wieso hast du nicht eingegriffen und dir die Beute zuerst geholt?“, fragte er und erhielt prompt eine Antwort, „Ich wusste, dass Sie mich angreifen würden, hätte ich dies getan und ehrlich gesagt bin ich nur auf das Geld aus und nicht auf einen Kampf“, mit einem verächtlichen Geräusch drehte sich der Mann und wollte schon gehen, doch dann durchzuckte ihn plötzlich ein Gefühl, als wäre er von hinten von einem massiven Schwert durchstochen worden, „Aber ich könnte meine Meinung jederzeit ändern, wenn Sie weiterhin auf mich herabblicken“ Keuchend wachte Blink auf, dabei fiel ihm eine brennende Zigarette aus dem Mund und brannte ein kleines Loch in seine Hose. „Ach verdammt“, fluchte der Arzt und warf den Glimmstängel zur Seite. „Seltsam“, sagte er dann leise, „Ich habe das Rauchen doch eigentlich aufgehört.“ Blink kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte der Zigarette nach, die gerade von einem Passanten im Vorbeigehen ausgetreten wurde. Er hatte schon vor Jahren dieser Sucht abgeschworen, doch wieso hatte er sich gerade selbst mit einem Glimmstängel erwischt? Und wie war er überhaupt an das Suchtmittel gekommen? Und wo war er eigentlich? Verwirrt blickte sich Blink um. Er saß auf einer Parkbank vor einem schönen Springbrunnen, überall waren Leute die geschäftig durch den Park schritten oder einfach nur das schöne Wetter genossen. Der Arzt wusste nicht, wie er hier hergekommen war oder was er zuvor gemacht hatte, doch das kümmerte ihn gerade nicht. Seit er Cathy auf dem Deck der Green Cross getroffen hatte, hatte er jede Nacht immer wieder diesen einen Traum, der von seinem ersten und einzigen Treffen mit diesem Guy handelte. Doch was hatte das zu bedeuten? Zuvor hatte er sich nie wirklich mit dieser Begegnung auseinander gesetzt, denn sie unterschied sich kaum von den vielen anderen blutigen Nächten, die er früher erlebt hatte. Nur die Mordlust Guys, die sich wie ein richtiger Mordversuch anfühlte, hatte ihn fasziniert. Jedoch stellte sich ihm immer noch die Frage warum er gerade jetzt von dieser einen Begegnung träumte? War es einfach, weil Guy vor kurzem seinen Freunden begegnet war? War es die Furcht Guy könnte ihnen schaden? Unweigerlich musste Blink bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. Er hatte nie so etwas wie Furcht empfunden, nicht damals und nicht heute. Doch die Person namens Guy faszinierte ihn immer noch, nach dem Treffen damals hatte er versucht etwas über diesen Mann in Erfahrung zu bringen, jedoch war er nicht sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen. Aber diese Nachforschungen damals haben dazu geführt, dass er, Blink, sich verändert hatte. Ohne Guy wäre er immer noch sein altes Selbst. War vielleicht dies der Grund warum er immer wieder diesen Traum hatte, weil er glaubte das seine Vergangenheit ihn, in Form von Guy, einholen könnte? Aber wäre dies überhaupt nach all dieser Zeit noch möglich? Blink stand auf und ging zum Brunnen hinüber um sein Spiegelbild auf der Wasseroberfläche zu begutachten. Sein Gesicht war immer noch so jung, wie eh und je. Kaum zu glauben, dass sein Treffen mit Guy schon ganze 15 Jahre zurücklag.